postapofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Jillids
Kom je hier geen landje stichten? :) --Bucurestean 12 jul 2009 19:55 (UTC) :Ik zal eens kijken 12 jul 2009 21:30 (UTC) Zie Overleg:Noordelijke Nederlanden onderaan. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 10:01 (UTC) Zie Noordelijke Oorlog onderaan. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 11:48 (UTC) Geachte heer Tingen, Ik wil u vragen om zo spoedig mogelijk het Niemandsland te verlaten en het aan de plaatselijke bevolking over te laten. Wij zijn geen expansionistische organisatie. Als ze zelf bij de Unie willen horen, moeten ze dat maar aan ons laten weten. 14 jul 2009 12:30 (UTC) : verzoekt u beter te lezen, over circa een week komen er verkiezingen in Rotterdam 14 jul 2009 12:32 (UTC) :: Geachte heer Tingen, :: Gelieve te stoppen met persoonlijke aanvallen. Inderdaad, ik heb het gelezen. Maar u bent vergeten dat Rotterdam deel uitmaakt van het Niemandsland waar nog een oersituatie heerst. Er is geen leiding, geen organisatie. Hierbij vraag ik u om het lot aan hen over te laten en hen niets op te leggen. 14 jul 2009 12:34 (UTC) BWC Tevens wil ik opheldering over Oost-Friesland. Ik zie op straat dat het maar half is ingelijfd bij het KNN. 14 jul 2009 12:34 (UTC) :In oost-Friesland zijn onderhandelingen bezig, het si mogelijk dat ze bij Knn komen 14 jul 2009 12:37 (UTC) Hierbij wil ik een simpel verdrag bevestigen. Of wij gezamenlijk de buitenlandse zaken regelen. Dus gaan we in het buitenland niet meer verder als twee aparte landen, maar als de Europese Unie. en zullen het samen moeten regelen. Wat denkt u? 14 jul 2009 12:44 (UTC) :Ik vind dit al heel erg lijken op een samenvoeging van twee landen, hier is in mijn Senaat nogal wat tegenstand tegen, kunt u zich hier verder op verklaren dan leg ik het voor 14 jul 2009 12:46 (UTC) Net zoals de huidige Europese Unie. En dat uw stelling is niet waar, want de binnenlandse zaken blijven gescheiden. Als het gaat om buitenlandse zaken kunnen we sterker optreden, door samen een mening te vormen, een bestuur te voeren op buitenlands gebied. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 12:48 (UTC) :Ok ik leg het voor, u kunt binnenkort antwoord verwachten 14 jul 2009 12:49 (UTC) Ik ben voor toetreding van Mook, ondanks de grootte. Wat denkt u? 14 jul 2009 12:51 (UTC) :Ik ben voor, ook dit zal ik voorleggen, zal u dat ook willen doen ? 14 jul 2009 12:52 (UTC) ::Tuurlijk. De uitslag was 15 tegen 21. Bij het voorstel over buitenlandse zaken was het 12 tegen 21. Ze zijn allebei goedgekeurd. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 12:54 (UTC) :::Hoe kunnen er in de een meer hebben gestemd als de ander ?, Bij mij zijn ook beide dingen goed gekeurd 14 jul 2009 12:56 (UTC) ::::Er wordt apart gestemd. CDVP was half tegen het ene voorstel, maar voor de toetreding van het christelijke Mook. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 13:00 (UTC) :::::Ok 14 jul 2009 13:01 (UTC) Geachte koning, ik ga maar eens een pauze nemen :P. Tot vanavond! 14 jul 2009 13:06 (UTC) :ok 14 jul 2009 13:09 (UTC) Maak deze wiki wer zoals hij vroeger was Of je gaat dfood 14 jul 2009 14:01 (UTC) Maak deze wiki weer zoals hij vroeger was Of je gaat dood 14 jul 2009 14:01 (UTC) :rustig pierlot 14 jul 2009 14:02 (UTC) Please can you send details using special:contact with links to what this user is doing wrong so that we can look into the problem? Angela (talk) 14 jul 2009 14:23 (UTC) :Ok thank you, i will do that right now 14 jul 2009 14:23 (UTC) Zien aub Of je ook nog eens naar onze Agenda (én die punten daarboven) kijkt en er iets van probeert te maken. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 18:08 (UTC) :Lees deze punten nog eens door. Als je zo door gaat maak je een mislukking van de EU en zal het niet meer door kunnen gaan, het is geen militaire organisatie. Die Pierlot-unie was OK, want het was van vóór de unie. Rotterdam, Noordoostpolder, Overijssel en Oost-Friesland zal je in feite niet meer kunnen annexeren. En eerlijk gezegd zie ik ook niet in waarom daar nood aan is. Probeer eerst je eigen land op orde te krijgen, samen met de unie. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 18:15 (UTC) ::Ik zit bij de Eu maar ik mag nog steeds doen wat ik wil 14 jul 2009 19:21 (UTC) Vraagje De uitslag van de volksraadpleging is opvallend: een eigen staat én toenadering tot de EU. Echter zullen we een heel erg scheve indeling krijgen in de EU. We hebben een paar eilanden (580 inwoners), Noordoost-Nederland (20.000), een stuk Noord-Holland (1000) en nóg een stuk Noord-Holland (200) en daarna nog een minidorp somewhere (47). Ik vrees dat dit de eenheid in de weg zal zitten en zou graag met u om de tafel willen zitten om een herindeling van de EU te gaan maken, als u daar interesse voor heeft. 15 jul 2009 09:20 (UTC) :Ik volg hte niet helemaal, sinds wanneer hebben we zoveel land in niemandsland ?, overleggen kan het beste op irc 15 jul 2009 09:23 (UTC) ::Sinds jouw annexatie en de toetreding van Mook. Dat andere stuk Noord-Holland komt er binnenkort bij, zoals bleek op deze pagina. Ik kom al op IRC. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 15 jul 2009 09:24 (UTC) Expansionisme Koning, wij van de Europese Unie hebben er een grote, gevaarlijke en gewelddadige expansionistische vijand bij in het zuiden: de Republiek der Verenigde Nederlanden. Ze hebben letterlijk een claim gelegd op onze landen en onze unie. Kan ik rekenen op jouw steun, kameraad? dec 7, 2010 15:03 (UTC) :Natuurlijk. Expansionisme moet bestreden worden! Jillids dec 7, 2010 15:37 (UTC) ::Zie Nederlandse Oorlog I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone dec 10, 2010 13:00 (UTC) Ten noorden van de Waal Zullen we van dat gebied (de Noord-Hollandse eilandjes - zie kaartje Nederlandse Oorlog - worden wel Eilands) een gezamenlijk exploitatiekolonie van de EU maken? Het zijn barre tijden en we kunnen alle middelen gebruiken, kameraad. I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone dec 10, 2010 15:08 (UTC) :Ja is goed. De KNN beheert het wel voor de EU. (Net als de VK deed met israel voor de vn) Jillids dec 10, 2010 15:11 (UTC) ::De VOC-mentaliteit keert weder! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 10, 2010 15:11 (UTC) :::Nee die roeide hele eilanden uit om een monopolie te krijgen. Wij laten ze nog leven. :) Jillids dec 10, 2010 15:12 (UTC) :::Prima, onder voorwaarde dat de Eilanders en de Mokers er net zoveel economisch profijt uit mogen halen als de Noordelingen. I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone dec 10, 2010 15:13 (UTC) ::::Ok. Alleen moeten we het land niet gaan leeg plunderen, we moeten ook zorgen voor die arme mensen. Jillids dec 10, 2010 15:14 (UTC) :::::Tuuuurlijk. I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone dec 10, 2010 15:15 (UTC) ::::::Zoals Limburg in de Vrijstaat Herve dus :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 10, 2010 15:17 (UTC) Dus dit is het plan: ik wil Noord-Holland inlijven (niet het KNN-gebied, maar natuurlijk het VRN-gebied). Het moeten allemaal eilandjes worden. Amsterdam wordt onder water gezet. De rest van het VRN, het overige gebied ten noorden van de Waal, wordt EU-exploitatiekolonie, dat officieus door KNN bestuurd wordt, maar geen grondgebied wordt van het KNN. Je kan er dus wel mee doen wat je wil, eigenlijk, zolang je Mook en de Eilanders ook hun gang laat gaan. Hebben wij een akkoord, kameraad? I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone dec 10, 2010 15:19 (UTC) :Ja. En de limburgers hebben hun kernbommen verspeelt om zeeland onder water te zetten. Maak jij trouwens even een kaart. Jillids dec 10, 2010 15:23 (UTC) ::Komt eraan, makker. I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone dec 10, 2010 15:25 (UTC) :Hohoho! En hoe zit het met Magna Frisia? Groot Nederland, villeicht? Pierius Magnus dec 10, 2010 19:40 (UTC) ::Friesland behoort mij toe. En een groot Nederland, op dat land maken heel veel landen aanspraak. Jillids dec 10, 2010 22:05 (UTC) :Héél veel landen? Ongetwijfeld tenminste enkele landen. Maar Nederland heeft de oudste rechten op wat nu Vlaanderen is, en Frankrijk op wat nu Wallonië is. Een eerlijke verdeling van het grondgebied zou het rechtvaardigste zijn. Pierius Magnus dec 11, 2010 08:28 (UTC) ::België bestond al voor het bij Nederland werd gevoegd. Bovendien is er niet zoiets als Nederland en Frankrijk meer. Jillids dec 11, 2010 10:10 (UTC)